Sob a luz do luar
by Hgranger-ssa
Summary: Como imaginei a lua de mel de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan


Essa fic foi publicada originalmente neste link: ./historia/19748/Sob_A_Luz_Do_Luar

E já foi publicada na internet de forma inadequada muitas vezes (como tendo sido escrita por outras pessoas, como sendo uma tradução de um texto da própria Stephenie Meyer, como sendo um texto anônimo...)

Mas este texto não é anônimo, e encontra-se sob um selo de direitos autorais da creative commons, sendo premitida sua publicação desde que citada a autoria.

Também está publicado neste blog: .com/

Bete

Capítulo 1 - Preparações: Edward.

"Seus braços estavam enroscados ao meu redor, me apertando contra ele, verão e inverno. Parecia como se cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo fosse um fio elétrico.

"Para sempre", ele concordou, e então nos puxou gentilmente para águas mais profundas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella Swan. O nome dela rodava em minha mente, inúmeras vezes, como se um bando de mariposas se chocasse contra uma luz invisível. Por fora eu estava calmo, mas por dentro os pensamentos se agitavam. Ela era minha esposa. Se entregara a mim de uma forma que pertencia somente a ela; integralmente, apesar de tudo que nos separava. E agora estava disposta, mais do que isso, ansiosa para entregar a única coisa que eu relutava ainda em lhe tirar. Era tão difícil resistir. Eu queria me deixar levar pelo desejo, abraçá-la, tocá-la, afundar meu corpo no dela; sentir o calor que emanava dela, fazê-la sentir o prazer que ela queria sentir, que eu queria sentir, e muitas vezes essa necessidade apagava todas as outras coisas. Mas era nesse momento de abandono que a sede por seu sangue voltava tão forte quanto nas primeiras vezes. Aquilo me enchia de medo. E se eu não conseguisse me controlar? Ela era tão frágil. E tão teimosa. Não podia esperar. E eu não podia lhe negar nada. Não depois de tudo que ela sofrera por mim. Assim, tomei todas as providências que podia. Estava alimentado. A ilha nos daria a privacidade necessária e a beleza que ela merecia para emoldurar aquele momento. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito, inesquecível, mas ainda tinha medo. E sabia que ela poderia ficar magoada facilmente caso se sentisse rejeitada. Bella... Ainda não entendera que para mim não existia perfeição além dela.

Tudo isso se passava em minha mente enquanto a esperava, dentro do mar. A temperatura era agradável, quente. Estava consciente de tudo: do mar prateado pelo luar; do calor do ar úmido; dos ruídos da noite, dos grilos e insetos tropicais, os pequenos animais que evitavam aquela região da praia, percebendo a presença do predador. Porque Bella não conseguia perceber isso da mesma forma? Ainda me perguntava isso todos os dias, admirado com sua coragem, encantado com sua força e ousadia. Ao longe ouvia os sons que ela fazia na casa. Ouvi quando se arrumou, os golpes lentos e rítmicos da escova em seus cabelos, o barulho da água na torneira, depois o chuveiro ligado. Ouvi seus passos quando se aproximou de mim, trazendo o cheiro marcante, doce e vivo que eu tanto amava, quando entrou na água e se aproximou devagar. Podia sentir a água formando pequenas ondas com a movimentação do seu corpo. Podia ouvir sua respiração se acelerar um pouco, como sempre se acelerava nos momentos de desejo e tensão. Senti vontade de sorrir, mas estava muito tenso com o que estava prestes a acontecer. Continuei de costas para ela, as mãos flutuando na linha da água, esperando que ela tomasse o primeiro passo. Que nos levaria para o desconhecido. E eu tinha certeza que ela não hesitaria. Logo ela ficou imóvel, muito próxima. Eu estava olhando para o céu estrelado, tentando me concentrar. Podia sentir o calor emanando dela também em ondas. Eu sempre ficava muito consciente de sua presença, fosse pelo calor, fosse pelo cheiro intenso. Mesmo assim, quando ela colocou sua mão quente sobre a minha, fria, o mundo se tranferiu para aquele ponto onde nossos corpos se tocavam. Se era assim o simples toque de sua mão, diante de tanta expectativa, o que não seria o resto? Será que enfim poderia conhecer o êxtase do qual tantas vezes ouvira ao longo dos anos? Medo e desejo se misturaram, deixando minha garganta seca.

"Linda", ela disse, ao perceber que eu olhava para a lua, com sua voz grave e um pouco rouca, mas também era como cristal, com um mínimo toque de ansiedade. Ela também estava com medo. E também não sabia o que esperar. Isso não facilitava as coisas.

"É bonito", repondi, tranquilamente, escondendo a tensão, fingindo uma indiferença que eu não sentia. Era o melhor que poderia fazer no momento. Me virei para olhá-la e vi, com uma certa surpresa, que estava nua, os braços cruzados defensivamente sobre os seios, a postura tímida. O luar deixava sua pele pálida e iridescente, causando um contraste indescritível com os cabelos castanhos. Os fios caiam em mechas pelos dois lados do pescoço, emoldurando o rosto. Os olhos estavam expressivos, e vi o brilho nas profundezas escuras que eu tanto amava: amor, desejo, medo, hesitação, expectativa. Como eu poderia corresponder a tantas coisas? Mas ela me olhava em adoração. Eu não tinha como resistir àquele olhar.

"Mas eu não usaria a palavra linda, não com você aqui para comparar". Era verdade. Sempre foi. Ela ergueu a mão, ainda um pouco timidamente e a levou até meu peito, enquanto sorria. O toque de seus dedos, de sua palma, queimava minha pele, causando uma explosão de calor. Correntes elétricas se espalhavam pelos meus braços até a ponta dos dedos. Seu toque sempre me desconcertava, me levava a um estado de tensão e bem-estar incomparáveis. Ela era fogo para mim. A vida que eu não tinha mais. Senti minha respiração se alterar contra minha vontade, meu corpo estremecer lentamente. Seu cheiro tinha se tornado mais intenso, mais delicado, mais saboroso. Ela ainda era um mistério para mim.

Tantas sensações aumentaram minha prontidão, meu corpo se enrijeceu minimamente. Ela pareceu notar. Aproveitei o momento para tentar mais uma vez prepará-la – e a mim mesmo – para todas as possibilidades. A voz não era mais do que um sussurro.

"Eu prometi que iríamos tentar... Se eu fizer alguma coisa errada, se eu machucar você, você deve me dizer imediatamente". Era uma ordem, não uma pergunta. Eu tinha que deixar isso bem claro, porque ela simplesmente não conseguia se conter. Esse papel sempre era meu. Ela assentiu, parecendo me levar com seriedade. Deu um passo à frente, e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Pude sentir sua respiração quente contra minha pele, rápida, profunda. Eu não queria magoá-la, não queria perturbar aquele momento que já era tão complexo. Busquei algo para dizer que pudesse tranquiliza-la. Mas ela foi mais rápida do que minha mente.

"Não se preocupe," sua voz era um murmúrio. "Nós pertencemos um ao outro". Aquelas palavras me emocionaram de uma forma indescritível, e removeram uma parte do meu medo de forma mais eficiente do que todas as minhas racionalizações. Suspirei profundamente, inalando o cheiro suave que vinha dos seus cabelos, misturado com o cheiro intenso dela toda. Puxei seu corpo para mais perto de mim, pousando minhas mãos em suas costas, colando minha pele contra a dela com cuidado, me deliciando com o calor que irradiava dela e do ambiente. Era a primeira vez que eu a tocava daquela forma tão completa, e sorri levemente ao pensar que era apenas o começo.

"Para sempre", foi tudo em que consegui pensar, antes de puxa-la mais para o fundo da água. Naquele momento eu era apenas e somente uma parte dela.

Capítulo 2 - Alternâncias: Bella

Nada do que eu tinha imaginado em tantas noites insones poderia ter me preparado para esse momento. Apesar de evitar pensar sobre isso, meu próprio corpo rebelde tinha decidido ir até o fim o mais rápido possível. Eu não gostava de pensar, me deixava embaraçada, mas o desejo que eu sentia por Edward se tornava cada dia mais latejante, mais impossível de ignorar. As noites insones se tornavam mais freqüentes, particularmente quando as coisas entre nós ficavam mais intensas, e ele inevitavelmente parava, e se afastava. Nessas horas meu corpo reclamava, pulsando, doendo, ardendo por uma satisfação que me era desconhecida, sobre a qual eu só lera em livros de biologia e romances. Mas aquela necessidade era real. E tão intensa, que, se Edward pudesse ler meus pensamentos – e felizmente ele não conseguia – talvez então ele conseguisse entender minha pressa, minha angústia.

E mesmo essa ansiedade, expectativa, necessidade... Nada disso tinha me preparado para a fome que se apossou de mim no momento em que nossos corpos se tocaram, livres das roupas pela primeira vez, no calor da água morna. Todas as células do meu corpo estavam intensamente conscientes da presença dele, do seu cheiro inebriante, da beleza perfeita e infinita do corpo molhado e iluminado pelo luar. Tudo nele me atraía, para cada vez mais perto, como se meu corpo quisesse se fundir ao dele, atingindo assim sua própria perfeição. Eu só podia existir sendo parte dele. Eu pertencia a ele. E eu tinha fome. Tinha pressa. Mas ele não. Nesses momentos a pressa não existia para Edward Cullen. O tempo parecia se estender, se alongar. Nunca imaginei que em um segundo cabiam tantas coisas, tanta realidade, tanto dele. Em câmera lenta, Edward me levou junto a ele até um ponto mais profundo da praia, e meu coração disparou enlouquecido. Ele não iria desistir, como eu temia. Senti um pouco de culpa, a culpa familiar, sabendo que ele só estava fazendo isso porque eu insistira tanto, sabendo que ele tinha medo das conseqüências, muito mais do que eu, porque ele se responsabilizaria por qualquer coisa que acontecesse. Mas esses pensamentos desapareceram assim que ele me estabilizou em pé na areia, colou novamente seu corpo ao meu e buscou meu pescoço com os lábios frios.

"Devagar agora, Bella," eu ouvi sua voz rouca e entrecortada. "Eu quero ver, conhecer você. Sonhei muitas vezes com isso." As palavras foram acompanhadas pelo deslizar de suas mãos pelas minhas costas enquanto os lábios se colavam aos meus novamente. Fogo e gelo se mesclavam em mim; era impossível não perceber como sua pele, lábios e língua eram frios ao toque. A sensação de que eles queimavam sobre mim era de um prazer inigualável, porém o rastro que deixavam ao mudar de lugar não era de frio ou de dor, e sim de um calor impossível. Arrepios surgiam nos pontos em que ele me tocava, e se alastravam pelo meu corpo, me causando tremores. Enquanto me beijava lentamente, saboreando cada toque, com paciência, as pontas de seus dedos exploravam minhas costas da base da nuca até a curva dos quadris. A língua percorria meus lábios sem pressa, entreabrindo-os e tocando minha própria língua, fazendo movimentos de reconhecimento, de invasão, o que espalhou um calor já familiar no centro de meu corpo, no estômago, e entre as pernas. Ele arriscou uma leve mordida em minha língua. Me senti desfalecer por alguns segundos, respirei mais profundamente, buscando o ar que me faltava. Ele pareceu perceber, e parou por um momento, pousando as palmas da mão em meus quadris, possessivamente. Ouvi sua risada rouca e baixa quando gemi involuntariamente ao sentir que ele parava.

"Não se preocupe, amor," ele disse, buscando meus olhos, o meio-sorriso torto que eu amava tanto brincando em seus lábios. "Nós temos a noite toda". E dizendo isso, deslizou uma mão pela lateral do meu quadril até a minha perna, até a parte interna da coxa. Fiquei novamente ofegante. Não sabia se conseguiria agüentar tanta tensão, com certeza teria um ataque cardíaco. Não sabia se conseguiria resistir a tanto prazer.

Dessa vez eu que me afastei um pouco, me descolando dele. Precisava de ar. O meio-sorriso continuava em seu rosto perfeito. Resolvi me vingar da lenta tortura, e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em meus lábios.

"Edward," minha voz saiu entrecortada, me fazendo corar. "Pode se virar um pouco, por favor?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com expressão curiosa, mas não questionou. Virou-se lentamente de costas para mim, deixando à mostra o dorso perfeito, forte, esculpido em mármore. O mar escuro brilhava ao redor dele, que se parecia ainda mais com um deus. Água escorria do cabelo e da pele molhada criando riscos prateados na pele perfeita. Minha respiração aos poucos foi voltando ao normal, e eu me aproximei dele com uma calma que não sentia, e me encostei contra ele, colando meu peito em suas costas. O choque do frio de sua pele contra a minha, fervente, me fez estremecer violentamente, e o coração voltar a disparar. Já estava começando a lamentar aquele movimento quando percebi que ele também estava reagindo com certa violência, a respiração acelerada, pequenos tremores na pele, como calafrios. Senti meus mamilos se enrijecerem contra a pele fria, e formigarem, ansiando pelo toque de suas mãos. Mais uma vez agradeci por ele não ser capaz de ler minha mente, e encostei meus lábios em seu pescoço, enquanto percorria seu peito com minhas mãos espalmadas, de cima a baixo, me aproximando do ventre liso, fazendo o inverso do que ele fizera comigo. A pele estava salgada, úmida, e fui explorando a nuca com a língua, fazendo traços em direção à orelha, e senti o corpo dele se enrijecer sob minhas mãos, enquanto eu passeava com elas explorando cada pedaço pelo qual elas ansiavam. Percorri a parte interna do braço, os ombros perfeitos, depois voltei até a ponta dos dedos, que se entrelaçaram aos meus enquanto eu continuava o caminho com os lábios. Decidi ousar um pouco, mordendo a ponta da orelha com cuidado, apesar de saber que aquilo jamais o machucaria. O efeito, no entanto, foi inesperado. Ele apertou minhas mãos com força, me fazendo gemer assustada em protesto. Ele imediatamente me soltou e ficou estático, parado. Senti a tensão mudar em seu corpo, para algo diferente.

"Desculpe, Bella. Machuquei você?" Ele tentou se virar e me encarar, mas eu o segurei no lugar, e continuei com os lábios em sua orelha.

"Não, Edward. Só me assustei, não imaginei que você fosse reagir assim". Fiquei feliz por ele não conseguir ver meu rosto, intensamente ruborizado. Ele pareceu relaxar, então.

"Você não tem idéia dos efeitos que está me causando, amor. Talvez mais tarde eu possa tentar lhe mostrar". Apesar de não ver seu rosto eu podia sentir o meio-sorriso em sua voz. O sorriso que eu tanto amava. "Na verdade não vai ser tão tarde assim. Em breve será minha vez".

Capítulo 3 - Um passo à Frente: Edward

Ela realmente estava me surpreendendo. Claro que eu conseguia imaginar a extensão do desejo que a consumia. Eu via isso em seus olhos, nos lábios entreabertos, na respiração e nos gemidos, e tudo aquilo me levava à beira da insanidade, como se sua paixão alimentasse a minha. Quando beijei seu pescoço pela primeira vez naquela noite, tive que refrear a vontade súbita de mordê-la, de beber sua vida até o final, de saciar aquela sede que muitas vezes ainda surgia, apesar do controle que consegui desenvolver, de provar novamente aquele gosto infinitamente delicioso que era o do seu sangue. Ela podia ter esquecido que eu já a provara antes, quando fora mordida por James e o veneno dele corria em suas veias, matando- a lentamente. Por isso podia lidar tão calmamente com minha presença a seu lado, daquela forma tão íntima. Mas eu não esquecera. As muitas fomes que eu sentia dela - de sua presença, de seu corpo, de sua mente, de seu sangue, de seu prazer – se mesclavam e me deixavam tonto, beirando a falta de controle. Aquela noite me dava prazer e me feria, mas cada vez menos eu conseguia pensar em parar. Eu só conseguia pensar em continuar. Décadas de auto-controle iam se desfazendo sob suas mãos quentes, seu calor, seu cheiro, sua insensatez. Ela era minha mulher, era minha. Porque não tomá-la, se era esse o seu, o meu desejo? Eu conseguiria parar se a machucasse. Mas ela conseguiria?

Percebi que machucara um pouco suas mãos, eu era tão mais forte. Ela esconderia, claro. Precisava de forças para conseguir reagir ao menor sinal de dor, mas onde eu conseguiria essa força? Era hora de assumir o controle de novo. As mãos de fogo passeando por meu peito, chegando ao meu centro estavam me enlouquecendo, seus lábios em minha orelha impediam meus pensamentos coerentes. A vontade de prolongar tudo lutava contra a vontade de chegar ao final de tudo, e nós precisávamos de mais tempo. Era muito risco a se correr por alguns segundos de satisfação. E ela merecia mais do que isso. Eu também.

Tudo isso eu pensava enquanto ela retomava o passeio das mãos por meu corpo, incluindo agora as costas; ela se afastara um pouco após minha reação, para testar meu ânimo. Bella temia muito que eu parasse, e uma parte cada vez menor de mim, é verdade, ainda não queria estar ali, gritava que era perigoso demais, que nunca fora tentado antes, que eu não tinha experiência e controle suficientes. Ao mesmo tempo meu corpo já sentia a ausência do seu calor em minhas costas, da pressão dos seios delicados contra minha pele. Eu sempre queria mais dela.

Assim, segurei suas mãos enquanto desciam pela parte interna das minhas coxas, e as trouxe até meu peito novamente. "Seu tempo acabou, Isabella Cullen. Minha vez". Não consegui evitar o sorriso ao ouvir o nome. Virei para ela e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Ela sorria levemente, o olhar novamente tímido.

"Feche os olhos", ordenei. Ela obedeceu rapidamente, mordendo os lábios devagar. Apoiei uma mão em suas costas – ela ofegou, surpresa, e com a outra apoiei a parte de trás de suas pernas, e a fiz flutuar. A água nos deixava leves, e em pouco tempo ela estava boiando na linha da água, e eu pude ter enfim uma visão completa de seu corpo. Bella não tinha uma beleza clássica, ou gritante. Mas as linhas e curvas eram suaves e proporcionais, e tinham uma graça particular, apesar dos gestos impensados, impulsivos e desajeitados. Tudo isso a tornava ainda mais linda. O rosto era particularmente atraente, nobre. As pernas eram bem-feitas, alongadas, e o quadril sinuoso. O cabelo tinha um tom de seda marrom envelhecida, um mogno perfeito, e os olhos castanhos assumiam um tom âmbar na luz. Ela seria estonteante se um dia se tornasse uma de nós. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Ela já estava me fazendo considerar a idéia com mais facilidade? Percebi que ela corava sob o meu olhar, e agi antes de lhe causar desconforto. Mantendo seu corpo flutuando, me abaixei um pouco e me aproximei do ventre liso. Ela quase caiu das minhas mãos quando meus lábios alcançaram a pele suave perto do umbigo, se debatendo um pouco, enquanto tentava se lembrar de como respirar, e nisso ela era tão Bella! O sorriso em meus lábios se ampliou, a tensão deixando um pouco meus músculos.

"Oh, Edward", ela gemeu quando eu a segurei no lugar e comecei a subir com a boca em direção aos seios. Pequenos espamos a sacudiram enquanto minha boca procurava, alcançava e provocava os pontos mais sensíveis. Ao mesmo tempo em que meus lábios subiam novamente para o pescoço, mergulhei seu corpo na água quente, para evitar que sentisse frio. Quando ela ficou em pé novamente na água me encostei todo nela, e desci as mãos novamente para suas coxas, entreabrindo-as. Ela ofegou em meu ouvido, e eu encontrei novamente seus lábios em um beijo intenso, devorador, enquanto minhas mãos a tocavam cada vez mais fundo, encontrando calor, umidade e aceitação. Ela separou as pernas por reflexo, e eu a explorei longamente, aprendendo todos os pontos sensíveis, observando suas reações, seus suspiros, os arpejos da respiração descoordenada, dando tempo para que ela se acostumasse com a intimidade, e ao mesmo tempo devorando sua boca com a minha, invadindo-a duplamente. Em um determinado momento ela explodiu em tremores, e sua respiração cessou por alguns instantes. Um sorriso iluminou meu rosto enquanto eu a apertava contra mim, ouvindo os gemidos baixos e suaves que eram como música enquanto ela repetia meu nome. Quando ela parou de estremecer eu ergui seu rosto com as duas mãos, e a olhei mais uma vez. Eu nunca cansava de olhar para ela. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, a boca entreaberta respirando rapidamente, o corpo se recuperando aos poucos do êxtase. O rosto estava corado, e naquele momento a sede por ela ficou insuportável. Eu me afastei um pouco, enquanto travava todos os músculos do corpo. Ela me olhou confusa por uns segundos, e pareceu compreender. Ficou em silêncio, me observando, enquanto eu recuperava o controle aos poucos.

"Eu te amo, Edward", ouvi a voz rouca e macia. "Não tenha medo, você não vai me machucar". Ah, como eu queria ter essa confiança! Até agora estava tudo indo bem, mas o teste final ainda estava longe, e por duas vezes eu tive que parar. O que fazer se não conseguisse mais?

Mas então ela se colou a mim novamente, a boca devorando meus lábios, suas mãos por todo o meu corpo, como se a pequena experiência de instantes atrás tivesse apenas despertado ainda mais a fome intensa que ela sentia, e todos os pensamentos fugiram de minha mente mais uma vez. Só o que havia era o calor daquela mulher. O calor que aumentava a cada segundo, me carregando para longe de tudo.

Capítulo 4 - Conflitos: Bella.

Quando ele segurou meu rosto com as palmas das mãos frias e olhou para mim, o mundo voltou a girar. Antes tudo estava parado: o mundo, minha mente, meu corpo, meus nervos, meu coração. Tudo estava envolto em uma névoa de lassidão, parecia ter deixado de existir, e voltava ao foco lentamente. Meu corpo havia se preparado para aquilo antes, e se frustrado inúmeras vezes, quando ele interrompia as noites em que estávamos juntos nos momentos mais intensos. A ausência de frustração, a necessidade preenchida, o calor que ele me fizera sentir, apesar do frio de suas mãos... Naquele momento eu deixei o planeta, e fui parar em algum outro lugar onde não existia mais nada a não ser Edward. Como se isso fosse possível. Alguns dos romances descreviam o clímax como "a pequena morte", principalmente os franceses. Acho que agora eu entendia o porquê; era mesmo uma experiência de quase morte, da qual eu voltei com relutância, com medo de que alguma coisa pudesse dar errado fora daquele ninho de sensações extasiantes.

Mas era ele quem me trazia de volta, com seu toque gélido, seus olhos cheios de paixão. Era ele quem me fazia esquecer a súbita timidez que vinha da minha falta de roupas. Que fez com que eu me sentisse uma pessoa completa. Olhei para ele e senti que meu coração poderia explodir com tantos sentimentos, eu não sabia na verdade como eu ainda conseguia viver ao lado dele. Era de se esperar que eu já tivesse morrido ou algo assim. Morrido de amor. Seria poético e adequado.

E então suas feições – sempre perfeitas, eternizadas naquele rosto adolescente dos meus sonhos – suas feições se modificaram. Eu vi seus lábios se entreabrirem como se ele estivesse com sede; os dentes afiados visíveis ao luar. Os olhos se nublaram por uns instantes e ele não estava exatamente ali; aquilo me assustou, pois eu nunca o vira antes daquela forma. Naquele momento ele era exatamente o predador perigoso contra o qual ele sempre me alertava, que sempre o preocupava. E então ele voltou, e se afastou de mim. Me senti solitária. Soltei o suspiro que estava prendendo, e o observei procurando alguma reação, alguma pista de como ele estava se sentindo. Ficou imóvel como uma estátua, olhando para o horizonte. Depois olhou para mim com uma expressão vaga e distante.

Eu precisava dizer algo, e foi o que meu coração sentia como verdade absoluta.

"Eu te amo, Edward". Era verdade absoluta. "Não tenha medo, você não vai me machucar". Para mim aquilo também era verdade. Eu apenas não podia acreditar que ele pudesse me ferir. E caso acontecesse... Descobri naquele momento que estava disposta a morrer se fosse por suas mãos, seus dentes, sua boca. Então eu seria completamente dele. Sei que isso era errado, insano, mas quantas coisas não haviam sido desde que nossa história começara...? Seria apenas o desfecho perfeito para o estranho amor entre um vampiro e uma humana.

Ele me olhou novamente, e só nós dois existíamos no mundo. Ele me olhou como se estivesse me descobrindo pela primeira vez; eu sentia como se fosse. Reconheci também em seu olhar aquele sentimento que eu temia ver desde o início: medo de me perder, dúvida. Ele estava hesitando.

"Bella", ele começou a dizer, mas eu o silenciei com um beijo que nunca me permitira antes. Não havia palavras para dizer a ele tudo que eu queria, então cruzei dedos imaginários na minha mente e torci para que meu corpo conseguisse transmitir toda a confiança, toda a vontade que eu tinha, o quanto aquilo tudo estava sendo importante para mim. Ele, que sempre era tão mais rápido, mais forte, mais perceptivo, mais resistente... Saber que eu tinha o poder de quebrar seu controle nos deixava em pé de igualdade. O amor se tornava um campo de batalha no qual tínhamos forças parecidas. Naquele momento, em que eu o conduzia pela mão e o fazia sentir humano mais uma vez, nós éramos iguais. E talvez ele nunca pudesse entender como isso explicava minha insistência em que tivéssemos ao menos essa noite, antes de minha transformação. Era egoísta de minha parte, trazer sofrimento a ele, mas aquilo nos nivelava. E só assim eu podia sentir que tinha valor na vida de Edward Cullen. Só assim eu podia entrar naquele universo com ele feliz em ser apenas a mortal, frágil e indefesa Bella Swan, e sentir que tinha algo a oferecer àquele ser que não precisava de mais nada.

O beijo, que pretendia dizer tantas coisas, acabou se tornando uma tempestade de calor e frio, enquanto o desejo de me tornar completamente dele voltava com força redobrada, levando minhas mãos a deslizar por seu corpo invernal com uma ousadia que me deixou novamente corada. Aquilo me surpreendeu e me assustou, e desta vez, apesar do abandono pleno de Edward, que devorava meus lábios e língua com igual intensidade, eu me afastei, buscando ar.

Mas não era ar que eu queria. Eu queria certezas. Apenas o que eu não podia ter...

"Bella, amor, o que houve? Você está bem?" A preocupação que havia na voz dele, tão familiar, me doeu. Eu não queria estar fazendo isso desta forma, coagindo a pessoa que eu amava acima de mim mesma. Eu queria que ele se sentisse bem, sem culpa. Será que seria impossível?

Ficamos por um tempo buscando, no olhar do outro, respostas para perguntas silenciosas. Até que me afastei dele um pouco mais, nadando com braçadas lentas até mais perto da margem da praia. Até um ponto em que pudesse me sentar, sentindo as pequenas ondas mornas se chocarem contra minha pele. A lua subira no céu, eu não sabia mais que horas eram, o tempo se tornara uma coisa fluida, intangível. De certa forma eu queria e não queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

"Bella?" A ansiedade na voz de Edward se tornou mais perceptível. Como eu queria tirar aquela ansiedade dele para sempre! Não ser um objeto de preocupação eterna... Eu sabia que estava estragando o clima, mas não conseguia controlar os pensamentos, e mais uma vez, eu senti que estava prestes a arruinar tudo. Porque isso acontecia comigo? E justo nesse momento? Eu sempre estragava tudo.

Não consegui responder, porque não consegui nem mesmo aceitar que minha mente estivesse tendo uma crise de consciência naquele momento, depois de tudo que já acontecera, mas talvez fosse exatamente o momento certo, antes que algo mais acontecesse.

"Bella, o que houve?" De repente ele estava ao meu lado, guardando certa distância. "Fale comigo. Não está arrependida, está?" Os olhos agora transbordavam algo que beirava o pânico, e eu não pude mais pensar, ou me conter. Estendi as mãos para ele, que entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, me devorando com os olhos, tentando alcançar meus pensamentos, mas impotente.

De repente tudo que eu estava pensando veio à tona, não consegui mais segurar as palavras. Disse tudo que pensara nos últimos instantes. Sobre a preocupação constante. Sobre eu ser algo único na vida dele. Sobre o amor ser na verdade um campo de batalha. Ele ouviu tudo em silêncio, com um ar solene. E por fim, disse a ele que não queria nada que ele não quisesse inteiramente. Que se ele ainda tivesse alguma dúvida, qualquer uma, eu não o forçaria mais a continuar, independente de qualquer acordo prévio, porque eu sabia que ele estava passando por sofrimento demais para me dar aquele momento. E que eu não me importava em morrer em seus braços; o que me importava era saber o que quão horrível ele se sentiria se algo me acontecesse.

Quando terminei, houve um período de silêncio. Dei tempo a ele, que ficou imóvel, pensativo, enquanto eu me apercebia novamente da beleza do ambiente ao redor. Apesar da água morna, uma brisa fresca começou a soprar do norte, e o ar fresco contra minha pele molhada me causava arrepios. O cheiro da brisa era salgado, me lembrava um pouco a brisa da praia em La Push. Outra vez agradeci mentalmente por ter um cérebro torto e inacessível a Edward. La Push sempre me lembrava Jacob, e aquele momento era bem inconveniente. Mas a lembrança desta vez não trazia nada além de um pouco de paz, como ecos de uma onda distante que nos embala sem causar grandes distorções na superfície.

Senti a mão de Edward em meus cabelos molhados, afastando-os do meu rosto. Senti a ponta dos dedos frios traçarem as linhas do meu queixo, virando meu rosto para olhar para ele.

Sua expressão estava serena. Mais do que isso, seus olhos brilhavam com o reflexo do luar, e eu pude ler neles a extensão do seu amor. Só aquilo já me encheu de alegria. Ele poderia até desistir. Eu não me importaria mais. Só o que me importava era estar com ele.

"Bella". Eu amava o jeito com que ele sussurrava meu nome. Ele encostou a testa na minha, e ambos ficamos de olhos fechados, mãos entrelaçadas. "Você tem idéia de como representa tudo na minha vida desde que entrou nela?"

"Bem, tenho certeza de que ela ficou um pouco mais movimentada", eu respondi, tentando brincar.

"E você tem idéia de que eu quero que esta noite aconteça tanto quanto você? Ou até mais? O quanto eu quero que você seja completa, inteiramente minha?" Bem, isso eu não tinha certeza. Fiquei em silêncio. Ele prosseguiu.

"Acho que agora consigo entender você melhor. Entender porque isso é tão importante para você. Que não é só capricho ou inconseqüência. Porque" – ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse responder – "isso é perigoso, Bella. Eu preciso que você saiba disso, de toda a extensão do perigo que você está correndo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

Me lembrei do olhar vago dele, os dentes brilhando ao luar. Estremeci. Acenei com a cabeça, a boca subitamente seca.

"Então você entende os riscos envolvidos. E mesmo assim pretende ir até o fim?"

Acenei novamente. Edward conseguia ser formal mesmo nessas horas, os dois sem roupas, sentados no mar, em uma praia deserta de uma ilha tropical.

Ele suspirou. Mas depois sorriu, o meu sorriso torto; discreto, mas estava lá.

"Então acho que temos que tomar um banho, Sra. Cullen, e fazer isso direito. Temos uma cama nos esperando. Eu tenho quase certeza de que amanhã eu vou me arrepender, mas vou esquecer as preocupações por uma noite. É tudo que eu garanto no momento"

Foi minha vez de sorrir, um sorriso iluminado. "Tenho certeza que vai ser suficiente". Ele então me tomou novamente nos braços e me carregou para dentro da casa, enquanto eu tremia de frio, amor e expectativa.

Capítulo 5 - Preliminares: Edward

"Pride can stand a thousand trials  
the strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
my soul cried."

Des'ree – Kissing you

Parte I

Era incrível como Bella sempre me surpreendia. Além de não ter a menor certeza da importância que tinha em minha vida, conseguia fazer com que o amor que eu sentia por ela aumentasse cada vez mais, com gestos simples, com palavras inesperadas. Sempre que eu achava impossível que meu coração comportasse mais coisas, ela aparecia com alguma surpresa que me pegava desprevenido.

Foi assim naquele momento em que ela confessou o que estava pensando de forma tão pouco calculada, embora ela sempre fosse mesmo muito transparente. Eu estava me preparando para algo diferente, por causa da reação inesperada que ela tivera durante o beijo, e ela terminou por me dar a opção que eu sempre quis que ela me desse: a de não passar pelo tormento de estar com ela e terminar por feri-la no processo.

Não foi uma decisão fácil de tomar. Ter algo muito precioso nas mãos e decidir correr o risco de perdê-lo, podendo aguardar um pouco para poder desfrutar dele de forma mais segura, mais completa... Que tolo faria isso a não ser alguém muito apaixonado... como eu? Mas agora que ela verbalizara seus pensamentos, as coisas se tornavam mais claras, e justificavam melhor o risco. Ela era humana. Queria essa experiência. Queria me dar essa experiência. Que eu tivesse como retirar dela tudo o que podia me dar, antes de mudar para sempre.

Aos poucos o pânico foi se dissolvendo da minha mente, e a vontade que sentia por ela aumentou, apagando o resto das minhas dúvidas temporariamente. Aquilo aumentou também minha confiança no meu controle. Talvez se eu me entregasse ao que sentia ao invés de lutar contra; se conseguisse canalizar a força de meu desejo ao invés de combatê-la...

E assim, ao invés de desistir, de confessar que não confiava mais no meu autocontrole, eu a trouxe para a casa em meus braços, tentando não segurá-la muito perto para que não sentisse frio. Enquanto carregava seu corpo leve, continuava a devorá-la com os olhos. A espera havia demorado muito, e agora eu me permitiria desfrutar do que nos fora negado por tantos meses. Intimidade absoluta.

Levei-a direto para o banheiro, mantendo as luzes apagadas. Eu não precisava de luzes, enxergava muito bem no escuro. Deixei-a em pé em frente ao chuveiro e sorri, mesmo sem saber se ela conseguia ver. Abri uma das torneiras e deixei a água quente, o máximo que poderia estar sem que ela se queimasse, e beijei sua testa de leve.

"Bella, amor. Se esquente um pouco, eu já volto. Você deve estar gelada a essa altura."

"Um pouco", ela concordou, enquanto deslizava com cuidado para dentro do chuveiro. Senti que ela relaxava ao contato da água quente, e lutei contra a vontade de me juntar a ela naquele mesmo momento. Tinha ainda algumas coisas a preparar.

Parte II

Voltei ao banheiro poucos minutos depois. Ela estava encostada na parede, que era de granito, deixando a água quente escorrer pelas suas costas. Parecia bem, grande parte da tensão dissolvida pelo calor e pressão da água, que era bem forte. O ambiente se enchera de vapor, criando uma névoa densa, e ali o cheiro dela ficava um pouco mais leve, quando misturado a tanta água no ar.

"Você tem alguma idéia de como é irresistível?" Eu perguntei, enquanto entrava no chuveiro, e me colocava entre ela e o jato de água, esquentando também meu corpo. Ela se virou, e ergueu a cabeça ao olhar para mim. Busquei seus lábios com os meus com gentileza, testando seu humor. Era sempre imprevisível para mim. Ela me beijou de volta devagar, tocando meus lábios com a ponta da língua, fazendo caminhos, sem pressa. Eu amava essa nova faceta dela, que estava sendo despertada aos poucos, essa confiança, essa falta de timidez. Ela estava deixando a adolescência cada vez mais rápido. E nunca me pareceu mesmo uma adolescente; Bella sempre fora mais madura do que as outras garotas de sua idade. Isso compensava o excesso de timidez e insegurança que eram típicos dela. Eu amava sua seriedade, seu senso de responsabilidade, de conseqüência, a forma como se preocupava com sua família e com o bem-estar de todos, principalmente comigo, que tanto a fizera sofrer. Amava até mesmo seu silêncio, quando estávamos na escola, enquanto todos riam, brincavam e faziam barulho. Aquilo a aproximava de mim.

Aproveitei que o beijo a estava deixando sem ar e parei um pouco. Olhei em volta; o lugar onde ficava o chuveiro era enorme, as paredes eram todas de granito claro, ao lado tinha um pequeno jardim de inverno com folhagens e um banco de pedra. Levei o que trouxera na mão até lá, puxando-a pela cintura, sem desligar o chuveiro, o vapor funcionava como uma sauna, esquentando o ambiente. Senti um cheiro leve de suor, que vinha dela e melhorava ainda mais seu perfume, deixando-a ainda mais viva, mais saborosa. Sentei no banco de pedra e coloquei uma toalha que molhara com água quente em meu colo, para diminuir o choque de temperatura. Fiz com que ela se sentasse sobre minhas pernas de costas para mim. Afastei os cabelos molhados, empurrando-os para a frente, deixando a visão plena de suas costas nuas. Comecei a deslizar as mãos pelas costas molhadas, sentindo os músculos se contraindo a cada toque. Eu queria que ela relaxasse, mas estava surtindo o efeito contrário.

Me inclinei para a frente, até que estivesse perto de sua orelha. "Bella," sussurrei, "relaxe, não vamos ter pressa".

"Não quero relaxar", ela resmungou, com um toque de diversão em sua voz. "Na verdade meu corpo é quem não quer, eu não consigo evitar". Agora eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz, junto ao suspiro lento. Era melhor assim. A tempestade de suas emoções aparentemente estava se dissolvendo.

"Vamos resolver isso. Parece que Alice tinha algumas sugestões a nos dar, encontrei algumas delas espalhadas pela casa."

"Ah, não!" ela respondeu, um pouco constrangida. "Aqui também?"

"Como assim também?" Provoquei. Imaginei que minha irmã teria reservado algumas surpresas para o guarda-roupa de Bella, mas não quis tocar no assunto, pois sabia o quanto aquilo a deixava envergonhada.

"Hum. Nada, você sabe como é a Alice. Sempre dando muitas sugestões."

"Concordo. Mas devo admitir que gostei delas, dessa vez. Quase tanto quanto gostei do seu vestido de noiva."

"Ah." Ela não conseguiu encontrar mais nada para dizer. Devia estar terrivelmente vermelha. Confesso que para mim também era estranho estar com ela daquela forma, mas estava encantado com as descobertas. Tantos anos ouvindo comentários e piadas internas de Jasper e Emmet; finalmente eu podia entender algumas coisas por mim mesmo, sem precisar ficar sondando os pensamentos alheios, ou recebendo informações da vida íntima deles mesmo quando eu não queria.

E também... Era a primeira vez que eu amava tanto alguém assim. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito. E como ela nunca tinha feito isso com ninguém antes... Eu sabia o quão desconfortável poderia ser para ela se eu não tomasse cuidado.

"Seus olhos estão fechados?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sim." Ela repondeu, um pouco desconfiada.

"Então eu quero que você relaxe. E eu quero conhecer seu corpo. Se – se você me prometer que não vai se descontrolar. Promete?"

"Não."

"Essa é a minha Isabella. Eu gosto do seu nome assim. Bella é lindo, mas Isabella é mais clássico. Combina com você. Posso começar?"

"Aham". Senti que o corpo dela estava tenso de novo, em antecipação. Dei uma risada rouca. De repente fiquei novamente muito consciente do corpo dela junto ao meu, sentada em meu colo... Seria muito fácil apenas afastar a toalha, me mover para junto dela, dentro dela. Mas não queria que fosse assim. Afastei os pensamentos em outra direção, e passei de novo as mãos pelas costas nuas, só que agora para espalhar um líquido que Alice deixara em um frasco no armário do banheiro. A substância era oleosa, com um perfume bastante agradável, e segundo a nota que ela deixara vinha de plantas e flores que cresciam na ilha. Ela deixou escapar um gemido.

"Não sabia que você também entendia dessas coisas," ela comentou, com a voz baixa e entrecortada.

"Com você eu sempre tento ser muito humano, você sabe. Além disso, Carlisle é médico, ele me ensinou algumas coisas. E assisto filmes de vez em quando."

"Que tipo de filmes você anda assistindo, hein?" ela perguntou, enquanto meus dedos iam encontrando pontos de tensão nos músculos e desfazendo devagar, com cuidado. Qualquer força a mais que eu usasse poderia machucá-la. Ela não sabia que isso também era um exercício para que eu soubesse até onde poderia ir.

"Você se surpreenderia," respondi, provocando.

"Edward! Você não andou assistindo..." Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, e não consegui conter as risadas. Depois que terminei de explorar suas costas, passei para os braços, me demorando na parte interna, onde a pele era mais sensível. Senti que a respiração dela e o coração iam se acelerando. Quando isso acontecia, eu parava. Ela se manteve o quanto pôde dentro da promessa de relaxar, mas eu sabia que estava ficado cada vez mais difícil. Eu ia saboreando suas reações, encantado; o óleo e o vapor camuflavam seu cheiro, tornando fácil a parte de me controlar; fiz uma nota mental para agradecer a Alice depois.

Quando terminei com os braços desci para as pernas, ela permanecia sentada em meu colo, então mudei de posição e a coloquei deitada de costas no banco, sobre a toalha, e me ajoelhei ao lado dela enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas pernas de cima a baixo até os pés, memorizando cada detalhe, cada imperfeição, cada dedo, a textura da pele, a firmeza dos músculos, as curvas, a delicadeza, a fragilidade dela sob minhas mãos. Percebi que algumas vezes a toquei com muita força, ela não reclamava, mas eu percebia; aos poucos fui aprendendo o que tinha que fazer, a pressão que podia usar, a forma que ela mais apreciava. O Leão e o cordeiro. Mas dessa vez era o próprio cordeiro quem se sacrificava. Se bem que, eu tinha que admitir, ela estava gostando bastante. Não parecia um grande sacrifício... Por enquanto.

Evitei outras áreas propositadamente, antes que o controle nos fugisse. A noite ainda era uma criança, e aparentemente a satisfação que ela alcançara enquanto estávamos na praia havia diminuído um pouco sua urgência. Quando me dei por satisfeito, ergui-a novamente, e a levei até o chuveiro, para que retirasse o excesso do óleo. Ao ver a expressão de prazer em seu rosto não consegui me conter, colei meu corpo no seu, sentindo a pele dela deslizar contra a minha, e a beijei até ficarmos ambos sem fôlego nenhum, enquanto as mãos delas deslizavam por mim já com certa desinibição; sem fôlego era modo de dizer, já que eu não respirava, mas meu peito queimava, e a boca ardia de desejo, seca. Quando falei, as palavras saíram com dificuldade, entrecortadas.

"Bella... assim... nós vamos... acabar pulando as etapas."

"Etapas?" Foi só o que ela conseguiu balbuciar, enquanto colocava a mão no peito, como se estivesse sem ar depois de correr por muitos metros.

"Você vai gostar. Vai ficar quietinha?"

"Ei! Eu não fiz nada dessa vez! Você me agarrou!" Ela protestou, e estava certa. Eu é que havia me adiantado.

"É verdade. Vamos, então?"

Envolvi Bella com a toalha úmida, retirando o excesso de água da pele e dos cabelos, e a carreguei mais uma vez, até o quarto. Em meus pensamentos, torcia para que tudo desse certo até o final.

Capítulo 6 - Brinde: Bella.

"You want me?  
Well come on and break the door down  
You want me?  
Fucking come on and break the door down  
I'm ready  
I'm ready"

Talk Host Show - Radiohead

Bem, eu podia estar em silêncio, como sempre, sem palavras como sempre, mas isso não significava que eu não estava com a mente em um turbilhão de palavras, sentimentos e sensações como nunca antes em minha vida. E era sempre ele quem causava isso, Edward, o meu deus particular, perfeito, o vampiro perigoso e apaixonado dos meus sonhos. Estar vivendo aquilo com o qual eu tanto ansiei era indescritível. E quando eu achava que não podia ficar melhor, ficava. E ele ainda dizia que tinha outras coisas guardadas... Se eu não enlouquecesse completamente naquela noite, isso nunca mais aconteceria. De certa forma as dúvidas e inseguranças tinham ficado para trás; naquele momento só nós dois existíamos. Eu, deitada ali, com as mãos firmes e geladas dele escorregando pelo meu corpo todo, me esforçando como nunca para cumprir a promessa de relaxar, entre os arrepios, calafrios e espasmos que me ameaçavam cada vez que ele chegava perto de algum ponto mais sensível, e que em determinado momento parecia ser meu corpo todo. Às vezes minha mente perdia a concentração e eu achava que iria pular em cima dele a qualquer instante, esquecer todo o resto e consumar aquilo que meu corpo pedia, implorava. A espera, a antecipação, a expectativa, tudo se condensava em uma dor física que atingia meus pontos mais vitais. Mas eu me controlei e forcei a mente a se acalmar, e o corpo foi realmente relaxando sob o toque dos dedos frios, sob o reconhecimento gentil dele de como era meu corpo. Aproveitei o momento de calma para realmente olhar para ele pela primeira vez em sua plenitude, ajoelhado ao meu lado.

Apesar da falta de luz, um pouco do luar se infiltrava por janelas de vidro estrategicamente colocadas em vários lugares da casa, e eu podia ter uma visão do corpo perfeito, dos músculos bem desenhados e rijos, sem uma cicatriz, sem uma imperfeição. O rosto mostrava a concentração dele em meu próprio corpo, e pela primeira vez não me envergonhei. Eu pertencia a ele. Era natural que ele estivesse curioso... Mais até do que eu. Quando ele retirou a pulseira do meu braço eu me perguntei o que ele pretendia dizer com aquele gesto, mas a curiosidade foi suplantada por uma certeza; não importava nada do que eu havia sentido por Jacob no passado; naquele momento eu era completamente dele, e nada mais poderia me afastar do agora e de toda a sua imensidão. Eu sempre pertenci a Edward Cullen, e pertenceria para sempre. Aquela noite era apenas uma confirmação disso.

Quando ele me carregou para o quarto, pediu que fechasse os olhos; obedeci. Senti, ao chegar, que o quarto tinha um pouco de claridade, ele devia ter ligado alguma luz. Edward me sentou delicadamente na cama, e eu senti o calor que emanava do ambiente, como se um aquecedor estivesse ligado... A falta do corpo frio dele, quando ele se afastou, foi sentida imediatamente; uma linha fina de suor se formou em minha testa. Ouvi um som discreto de vidro e líquido, e em poucos segundos ele se sentou ao meu lado, encostando o corpo no meu, aliviando o calor.

"Pode abrir os olhos", ele disse. Quando eu abri, fiquei sem palavras. O quarto brilhava com uma infinidade de velas acesas dentro de candelabros de vidro, e o calor que emanava das pequenas chamas impedia que eu sentisse tanto frio ao lado dele. Ele tinha deixado uma garrafa de champanhe na mesa de cabeceira ao lado dele, e duas taças cintilavam à luz das velas, já cheias pela metade. Ele sorria.

"Acho que não aproveitamos muito bem nosso brinde de casamento, Sra. Cullen. Que tal repetir?" Ele me estendeu uma das taças, e segurou a outra. Seus olhos estavam solenes e brincalhões ao mesmo tempo; como eu amava aquilo! Malicioso, também. Percebi que seus olhos percorriam meu corpo em relances.

"Acho que seria apropriado", eu respondi, corando.

Ele inclinou o corpo na minha direção, trazendo a taça perto da minha. E ao que você deseja brindar, Bella?"

Pensei um pouco, enquanto me deliciava com o hálito doce que emanava dele, melhor do que qualquer champanhe. "Ao que seria mais óbvio?", perguntei. Minha voz estava rouca, e eu senti sede.

"A nós, eternamente." Ele respondeu como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. Corei mais violentamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras finalmente ditas e se transformando em realidade...

Nossas taças se tocaram em um movimento rápido, e eu, como sempre, desastrada, fiz metade do líquido de minha taça se derramar sobre mim. Fiz menção de me secar com um dos lençóis da cama, mas Edward me impediu. "Espere. Você sabe que eu não aprecio muito o gosto das bebidas mesmo... O mais divertido não é o que estou bebendo no momento, mas como," e deu um sorriso absolutamente diabólico, antes de se inclinar sobre mim para provar com a língua as gotas que escorriam por meu corpo. Tive que me segurar para não pular mil vezes com o toque frio deslizando por mim; sentia o rosto pegando fogo. Quando ele terminou, eu estava com a respiração totalmente instável, e com certeza estava tendo uma arritmia, porque eu sentia que às vezes meu coração esquecia de bater. Ele me manteve o tempo todo sentada, com as pernas entreabertas, para que pudesse ter acesso a todos os lugares por onde o champanhe escorrera. Não sei como não desmaiei. Talvez tenha desmaiado sem perceber.

Ele se sentou novamente, sorrindo.

"Delicioso. O melhor brinde que eu já fiz. Você tem que tomar o seu", e então ele encheu minha taça novamente até a borda, e me entregou. "Beba tudo. Quero ver o que acontece".

"Como assim?" Perguntei desconfiada. Ele apenas riu, um riso quente. Fiquei quieta esperando uma resposta.

"Álcool é um inibidor químico. Só que a primeira coisa que ele inibe no organismo humano são os inibidores naturais, que reprimem vocês. Por isso vocês ficam relaxados e desinibidos quando bebem. Acho que vai ser bom, afinal eu quero você completamente desinibida. Já que vamos aproveitar..." E dizendo isso, ele piscou um olho, o rosto transbordando sugestões.

"Ei, eu não costumo beber, você sabe! Posso passar mal..." Tentei escapar da experiência, mas minha própria voz não tinha muita convicção. Eu estava começando a achar a idéia atraente, apesar de pensar que gostaria de passar pela experiência o mais sóbria possível...

"Eu cuido de você. Vá, seja uma boa menina. Tome tudo", e novamente me estendeu a taça. Dessa vez encarei o desafio, e bebi tudo de uma só vez. O calor do álcool explodiu em minha garganta, me levando às lágrimas e me fazendo tossir. Que romântico. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Nunca bebera assim na minha vida, exceto um ou dois goles em alguma comemoração. Ele sorriu e encheu a taça de água. Me entregou. Bebi rapidamente, por causa da sede. Depois ele encheu novamente com mais champanhe. Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o aroma da bebida.

"É bom", ele disse. "Mas nem se compara com você. E é melhor quando está derramado na sua pele. Aí fica quase perfeito".

"Quase?" Me perguntei em que poderia melhorar.

"É, quase. Só é perfeito quando não tem nada em cima de você para atrapalhar. Mas aí é mais difícil eu me segurar..." ele disse em tom casual, como se as conseqüências de ele não se segurar não fossem nada demais. Era intrigante e ao mesmo tempo um pouco assustador conviver com aquele lado despreocupado de Edward. Afinal, ele era o predador.

Ele me entregou a taça e eu bebi novamente fazendo uma careta. O gosto era amargo e desconhecido, mas começou a me causar um bem-estar no estômago, e bebi com mais calma e mais devagar dessa vez. Ele me fez beber mais uma taça cheia, sempre alternando com água.

"Para que tanta água?" Perguntei, curiosa.

"Para não desidratar. É por isso que vocês passam mal quando bebem."

"Ah". Parecia fazer sentido, e eu estava mesmo com sede. Aos poucos senti a cabeça leve, e um calor com formigamentos se estendendo sobre minha pele. Senti o quarto rodar um pouco, e vontade de rir. Ele me olhava atentamente o tempo todo, sem perder um segundo, às vezes sorria.

"Edward Cullen, você não precisa disso para me seduzir", eu protestei, rindo um pouco. A bebida tinha subido bem rápido em meu corpo inexperiente.

"Eu sei. Mas acho que vai ser interessante", e dizendo isso ele me deitou de costas na cama, me ajeitando sobre os travesseiros. Depois se deitou ao meu lado, e me puxou de encontro ao corpo dele, se colando a mim, a cada curva. Ficamos os dois com os corpos entrelaçados, deitados de lado. Minha respiração falhou, e eu puxei o ar com força. Ele passeou uma das mãos com preguiça pelas minhas costas.

"Nervosa?" Ele perguntou, impassível.

"Um pouco", admiti.

"Não fique. Somos feitos um para o outro." E então ele começou a me beijar, e meu corpo pegou fogo ainda mais rapidamente. O álcool fazia efeito, e as sensações que ele me causava se intensificavam. Percebi que deixava minha timidez de lado, e explorei o corpo que tanto me encantava já com alguma familiaridade, tocando todas as partes dele, traçando as linhas com a ponta dos dedos, como ele fazia, chegando perto das partes mais escondidas, partes que antes eu morria só de pensar em tocar. Ele também gemia baixo em algumas passagens, e em uma ou duas vezes disse meu nome com a voz rouca, quase inaudível, não mais do que um sussurro. Em poucos minutos, estávamos os dois ofegando. Quebrei o beijo que ele me dava para buscar ar. Ele se apoiou em um dos braços e ficou me observando, enquanto os dedos passeavam por minha barriga.

"Você fica linda assim, sabia? Me pergunto se consegue ficar mais linda do que isso... Mas pretendo descobrir."

"Ah é? Como?" Perguntei, antes que pudesse compreender o que estava por trás das palavras dele.

"Observando seus olhos e seu rosto quando eu estiver dentro de você", ele respondeu, tranqüilo, como se estivesse me dando bom dia.

Engoli em seco. Observei como meu peito subia e descia com a respiração acelerada, meu pulso parecia um tambor. Sentia a testa suada apesar do corpo frio dele, que já não me incomodava. Eu estava com medo do desconhecido, mas meu corpo inteiro pulsava pedindo por aquilo. Ele me tocava como se tocasse um piano, extraindo de mim uma melodia, um ritmo. Fiquei me perguntando como seria quando estivesse se movendo dentro de mim. De repente não quis mais esperar. Eu queria saber.

"Acho que está na hora de descobrir, então. Ou você quer esperar mais um pouco?" Eu perguntei, temerosa da resposta.

"Não, acho que eu não quero mais esperar." E dizendo isso, ele se ergueu sobre mim e se deitou sobre meu corpo num movimento perfeito, com cuidado, para que eu me acostumasse com o frio do corpo dele sobre minha pele quente. Ele me abraçou e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, em meus cabelos, dando pequenas mordidas que me faziam pular de encontro ao corpo dele buscando, implorando. Eu mal sabia que aquilo era apenas o começo.

Capítulo 7 - Mergulho - Edward

"I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be part of you  
Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you"

#1 Crush – Garbage

Eu só estava calmo por fora. Precisava que ela estivesse calma e tranquila, porque eu não estava. Havíamos chegado a um ponto meio que sem volta, não havia mais muito a fazer, talvez pudesse esperar mais um pouco, prepará-la melhor, mas eu não acreditava nisso, eu via em seus olhos que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu, mais, até. Tudo estava indo bem, bem demais, mas o esforço maior viria agora. Me deitei sobre ela, para sentir seu corpo todo colado no meu, e a abracei. Mergulhei o rosto em seu pescoço, em seu cabelo, e senti a sede familiar chegando novamente, subindo por minha garganta. Ao invés de parar, dei pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço, como se estivesse me preparando para mordê-la, e ela praticamente saiu de si com aquilo. Acalmei os pensamentos. Tinha que estar preparado para o pior, se eu a mordesse de verdade teria que tentar novamente tirar o veneno de seu organismo, ou prepará-la para a transformação. Tudo estava mais ou menos ajustado para qualquer possibilidade.

Mas ao invés de aumentar minha sede, as mordidas, que não chegavam sequer a arranhar sua pele, a acalmaram. Seria o instinto do caçador sendo aplacado? De repente resolvi fazer um último teste, uma iluminação me atingiu. Vinda do medo, talvez. Ou talvez fosse apenas mais curiosidade, mais vontade de tê-la completamente. Ela estava suada, corada, um tormento por toda a parte. Mas o cheiro mais intenso vinha do centro dela. Uma parte que eu tinha evitado um pouco, exceto quando estávamos no mar, embaixo da água, e que então me permitira tocar. Me afastei um pouco dela, gerando um gemido de protesto. Me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Calma, amor. Preciso fazer algo antes."

E colei os lábios em seu pescoço, inspirando profundamente, sentido a pulsação do sangue em suas artérias, me inebriando com seu cheiro doce, tentador, provando o suor da pele, que lembrava de uma maneira milhares de vezes mais fraca o gosto de seu sangue. Desci pelos seios, me demorando um pouco nas partes que a faziam pular, e desci pela barriga lisa. Quando ela percebeu que eu ia continuar descendo, segurou meus cabelos com as mãos. Eu sabia que ela estava terrivelmente envergonhada, mas aquilo provavelmente me ajudaria, então segurei suas mãos com uma das minhas com firmeza e continuei descendo.

Foi um choque para ambos quando a encontrei com a boca e a língua; para ela, uma sensação totalmente desconhecida, de frio e invasão ali onde era mais sensível, e para mim, estar tão perto daquilo que era o mais próximo possível do cheiro verdadeiro dela, do seu ponto mais vital, de onde a vida surgia; o cheiro era intenso devido ao grau de excitação que ela tinha atingido; era pungente, mais salgado que o cheiro de seu sangue, mas quase tão potente quanto. Inspirei profundamente enquanto provava seu sabor, explorando todos os pedaços dela, deixando que o cheiro me inundasse. Já não prestava atenção a suas reações, a seus protestos, – ainda seriam protestos àquela altura?

Me deixei levar pela experiência sensorial. Senti mais uma vez a boca cheia de veneno, estava pronto para devorá-la, para bebê-la até o fim, mas a vontade não era mais tão incontrolável como antes. Senti suas mãos novamente em meus cabelos. Eu a soltara sem perceber, mas elas já não faziam resistência, pareciam me guiar, guiar o ritmo, a pressão que eu precisava fazer para levá-la ao êxtase. Era como se não fosse a primeira vez, e sim uma redescoberta de algo que ficara muito tempo longe de mim.

Aos poucos percebi que suas pernas se contraíam de forma ritmada, e a respiração foi se encurtando cada vez mais. Continuei sob suas mãos, fazendo o que ela desejava, perdendo a noção do tempo, me aprofundando dentro dela, tocando-a com a ponta dos dedos e com a língua ao mesmo tempo. Senti quando meus dedos encontraram uma resistência, e lembrei que ela iria sangrar, provavelmente, e o cheiro ficaria ainda mais tentador. Ainda bem que eu já estava controlado o suficiente depois daquela incursão ao seu corpo.

Ouvi um grito abafado no momento em que todo o seu corpo se contraiu, e depois relaxou, em meio a espasmos. O cheiro dela se tornou ainda mais intenso, e eu voltei a me deitar sobre ela, para fugir da onda doce e fulminante que me alcançou. Me apoiei um pouco nos braços para observá-la com curiosidade, e por um momento fiquei feliz por ela ter insistido tanto em ter essa experiência antes da transformação. Ela estava me dando um presente único, de sentir o corpo dela tão vivo, em uma experiência tão unicamente humana. Fiquei feliz também em ter aceitado. Amanhã, caso algo desse errado, eu poderia voltar a sentir culpa, responsabilidade, irritação comigo mesmo por ser tão inconsequente, mas naquele momento tudo que existia era o calor que emanava dela, o cheiro intenso, a sede sob controle, e o prazer que dávamos um ao outro.

Deitei-me ao seu lado, enquanto a observava, atento. Os olhos fechados, a respiração entrecortada, o suor formando minúsculas gotas em sua testa, ela estava a cada segundo ainda mais fascinante. A resistência que eu já tinha contra transformá-la em uma de nós aumentou. Tanta coisa seria perdida! Ela não tinha consciência da própria perfeição.

"Bella?" Arrisquei chamá-la depois de um tempo; um sussurro. Queria ver seus olhos. Ela virou o rosto para mim e os abriu. Geralmente de um marrom suave, seus olhos estavam escuros e fluidos, como ônix líquido; quase não consegui distinguir as pupilas novamente dilatadas das íris escuras. Seu olhar transbordava de amor, satisfação, surpresa e um pouco de timidez, tudo misturado numa composição única. Sorri imensamente, devolvendo todos os sentimentos que ela deixava transparecer... Segurei sua mão.

"Está viva ainda?" Perguntei brincando. Ela espreguiçou os braços como se fosse uma gata.

"Parece que você decidiu me deixar viver mais alguns instantes." Seus lábios formaram um sorriso satisfeito.

"Ainda quer que eu continue?" Provoquei, chegando próximo a ela e mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha. Ela pulou novamente, mas a resposta me surpreendeu.

"Não, preciso de um tempo para me recuperar. Ainda tem champanhe?"

Dei uma risada espontânea e estendi o braço para a taça e a bebida que ainda estava fria no balde de gelo. Enchi a taça, e entreguei em sua mão ainda trêmula. Antes que bebesse, procurei seus lábios, tocando sua língua com a minha. Sabia que ela podia sentir o próprio gosto na minha boca, e aquilo me provocou um arrepio instantâneo. Ela estava temporariamente satisfeita; eu, nem um pouco.

Ela bebeu a taça inteira de uma só vez, continuava com sede. Ofereci água na mesma quantidade, ela aceitou de bom grado. Depois se recostou novamente nos travesseiros, e acariciei sua testa, tirando as mechas de cabelo que estavam grudadas com suor.

Ela me olhou com um olhar indecifrável. Parecia querer poder ler a minha mente desta vez. Retribuí o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Estávamos sem palavras.

"Era isso que precisava fazer?" Ela perguntou com a voz rouca. Tentei descobrir se havia um pouco de reprovação na pergunta. Me senti um pouco culpado; sabia que tinha sido uma invasão íntima demais, e talvez tivesse sido tudo muito rápido para ela. Suspirei.

"Foi uma idéia que tive na última hora. Achei que, se me acostumasse com o seu cheiro, poderia ser mais fácil. Eu ainda tenho medo, Bella. Não temos garantias."

Ela olhou para o teto por alguns instantes, depois ficou muito vermelha; me olhou de canto de olho e eu sorri, não consegui evitar.

"Edward... Não posso reclamar, apesar de ter ficado..." Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda. "Foi uma das sensações mais absurdamente maravilhosas que eu já senti. Se o resto é ainda melhor... Eu não sei se vou aguentar." Ela parecia sincera. Mas eu sabia que era tudo uma questão de perspectiva. Era estranho estarmos conversando sobre isso; as palavras não eram suficientes para descrever as coisas, e era um pouco desajeitado. Nós nunca tínhamos conversado sobre esse assunto abertamente. Era normal que ela ficasse insegura. A falta de experiência ajudava. Tentei ser o mais sincero possível, baseado em tudo que sabia.

"Até onde sei, vai ser diferente. Mas não posso dizer como, cada um tem um corpo, uma forma de sentir."

Ela sorriu. "Eu te amo." A voz era linda. Obrigada por ter decidido vir para cá comigo."

"Não agradeça ainda. Ainda não acabou." E minha voz se tornou novamente maliciosa. "E por falar nisso, eu não aproveitei tanto quanto você. O que vai fazer para consertar isso?"

O sorriso voltou a seus lábios. "Bem," ela respondeu, os olhos brilhando. "Acho que aprendi uma ou duas coisas nas últimas horas. Vamos ver o que consigo fazer por você."

Capítulo 8 - Tateando: Bella

"I've been told that youve been bold  
With harry, mark and john  
Monday, tuesday, wednesday to thursday  
With harry, mark and john

Satellites gone  
Up to the skies  
Things like that drive me  
Out of my mind"

Satellite of love - MDH Band

Meu coração acelerou novamente. A sensação de poder causar nele sensações remotamente pareciadas com as que ele me causava era viciante; eu não conseguia pensar em parar. Queria que aquela noite durasse para sempre. Mais uma vez não consegui acreditar que ele estava ali, que era meu, que me amava, e que estava gostando tanto de estar ali como eu. Só que desta vez a descrença era menor, e em parte substituída por uma necessidade de satisfazê-lo; eu conseguia ler em seu rosto e em sua voz como ele estava apreciando tudo aquilo. Era meu dever retribuir tudo que ele me dera.

Mas não era simples; a timidez me atacava em ondas que iam e voltavam, e quando ele me atacou com a língua pensei que fosse morrer de vergonha. Tentei impedi-lo, mas ele segurou minhas mãos com força, talvez mais força do que conseguiu perceber, senti uma pontada de dor. Iria ficar com marcas depois, mas ele foi mais rápido do que consegui raciocinar, e antes que eu pudesse protestar sua língua estava dentro de mim, e o mundo desapareceu. Depois de um tempo, eu só conseguia sentir as ondas de prazer que subiam daquele ponto e se espalhavam para todo o resto do meu corpo. Minhas mãos estavam subitamente soltas, latejando, e me tornei puro instinto. Meu rosto queimava de vergonha, mas eu não podia fazer nada a não ser viajar naquela incursão ao desconhecido, sendo guiada pacientemente por ele. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. Uma dúvida me atravessou, será que ele tinha mentido para mim? Mas depois relaxei; ele não teria porque, e eu sempre acreditei que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa melhor do que qualquer humano, fosse na primeira vez ou na última. Ele era apenas perfeito demais. Assustadoramente perfeito.

Quando tudo terminou – e na verdade não tinha terminado, cada pausa era o prenúncio de algo cada vez mais enlouquecedor – a vergonha voltou com mais força e eu tive que me controlar para conseguir olhar para ele. Mas seu olhar desmanchou minha timidez, e consegui conversar de forma minimamente adequada. E agora, aquele desafio. Como eu conseguiria causar nele as mesmas coisas que ele me causara? Eu não tinha coragem nem de longe de fazer o mesmo que ele tinha feito comigo; só de pensar e meu cérebro tinha espasmos. Além disso, as sensações seriam as mesmas para ele? Ele reagira bastante quando estávamos na água; a verdade é que eu ainda não entendia muito bem como sexo funcionava para mim, quanto mais para um vampiro. Inclusive fiquei durante um tempo tentando imaginar como acontecia, já que ele não estava, bem, tecnicamente, vivo, do jeito convencional. Mas a dúvida se desfez nas últimas horas, quando vi que o corpo dele respondia aos meus estímulos de forma muito conveniente. Algum dia talvez eu tivesse coragem de perguntar. Hoje não.

Fiz então o que me pareceu mais certo: parei de pensar, e fiz apenas o que meu corpo tinha vontade. Voltei a beijá-lo devagar, explorando cada centímetro dos lábios gelados, sentindo que ele estremecia em contato com meu calor. Ao mesmo tempo deslizei a mão por seu corpo; fazendo um caminho parecido com o que ele fizera comigo no chuveiro; nos deitamos lado a lado e enquanto o beijava explorei as costas, o peito, os braços, quadris, ora com as palmas das mãos, ora com a ponta dos dedos. Minhas unhas estavam bem curtas, desejei que estivessem mais compridas, mas depois lembrei que provavelmente ele não sentiria mesmo. Era um dos inconvenientes de ter um namorado vampiro. Mas a sensibilidade dele para outras coisas, principalmente o contato da minha pele, parecia compensar aquela falta. Me lembrei da primeira vez que nos tocamos mais prolongadamente na clareira, do primeiro beijo que ele me deu, em como ele tinha sido esquivo e reservado; em como tinha se afastado rapidamente do contato, como se eu o queimasse. Agora era parecido, mas ele se permitia queimar, buscava o calor, a intensidade. Eu me sentia nas nuvens.

Me afastei um pouco dele, me sentando próxima a seus pés. Comecei a tocar suas pernas, como ele fizera, me demorando na parte interna das coxas, atrás dos joelhos, subindo, explorando. Ele permanecia de olhos fechados, a expressão entregue, como se estivesse em outro mundo, do mesmo jeito que eu havia estado. Arrisquei um pouco mais, procurando pontos cada vez mais sensíveis, a curiosidade superando a timidez; não percebi quando ele abriu os olhos. Em determinado momento olhei para seu rosto – como eu gostava da expressão que ele fazia! – e percebi que estava me encarando, os olhos escuros, a respiração curta e rápida, eu não cansava de me surpreender com suas reações, tão humanas, e ao mesmo tempo diferentes. Notei também em seu olhar expectativa; aquilo me intimidou um pouco, era tudo tão novo, acontecera tão rápido, ontem ele mal me beijava e hoje conhecia meu corpo praticamente todo! Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos, e levei a mão até onde ele esperava que eu levasse. Já o havia tocado de leve, quase que esbarrando, quase sem querer, mas agora não havia dúvidas do alvo da exploração. Senti o sangue do corpo todo ir para o rosto, minha mão tremeu, mas respirei fundo e continuei. Aos poucos a curiosidade venceu a vergonha, e os gemidos dele me incentivaram a ser mais ousada na exploração, entendendo devagar onde e como deveria tocá-lo. Me deitei ao lado dele, sem soltá-lo, e voltei a procurar seus lábios com os meus. Percebi que ele estava se controlando para não reagir plenamente, eu já conhecia bem a linha que se formava em seus lábios e a postura tensa. Senti um pouco de medo. Agora eu me sentia realmente brincando com fogo, as recomendações e precauções dele se tornavam mais reais.

Percebi em um determinado momento que meus movimentos estavam sincronizados com sua respiração, e com a intensidade do beijo. Senti meu corpo voltar a responder ao dele e a suas reações, a reacender lentamente, e furiosamente. O calor de meu corpo contrastava com o frio dele; o calor do ar e de minha respiração pareciam transtorná-lo numa tortura lenta e crescente. Eu podia sentir, mais do que qualquer coisa, a sede que ele sentia, em sua postura, em seu rosto, em seus olhos que se abriam e fechavam como em um delírio de febre. E inesperadamente, num movimento rápido, ele se desvencilhou de minhas mãos, rolou para cima de mim, separando minhas pernas com as dele, e nossos corpos se encaixaram. Minha reação inicial foi de protesto, de susto, mas ele a sufocou com um aperto selvagem, enquanto deslizava devagar para dentro de mim em um movimento forte do quadril, provocando uma dor aguda onde antes só houvera prazer, misturada com uma sensação completamente nova de ânsia. O gemido de dor foi sufocado também por seus lábios, que morderam os meus, enquanto ele se movia novamente, causando uma segunda onda de dor, essa mais leve, enquanto a ânsia crescia. Ele percebeu minha agonia, e ficou imóvel, sobre mim, dentro de mim, esperando. A respiração dele estava acelerada de uma forma que eu jamais vira, e agora meu medo era absoluto. E se ele não conseguisse se controlar?

Mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu, e sua respiração foi desacelerando aos poucos, enquanto ele permanecia imóvel. Depois de um tempo que não consegui precisar, ele voltou a se mover. E então eu já quase não sentia dor. Foi quando ele ergueu a cabeça para me olhar, e eu desejei que a noite estivesse apenas começando.

Capítulo 9 - Fora de controle: Edward

"I wish I was a hunter  
in search of different food  
I wish I was the animal  
which fits into that mood  
I wish I was a person  
with unlimited breath  
I wish I was a heartbeat  
that never comes to rest"

I wish I was a hunter - Running three - Franka Potente

"You're in charge  
You always were  
There's no denying  
Fire burns  
I took a lot  
But now I'm gonna give  
Back to you  
Whatever I got

Cos we are one  
And we'll always be  
You were born first  
Forever connected to me  
Connected to me"

Hooverphonic - One

Fora de controle: Edward

Quando nós perdemos o controle, tudo fica vermelho. Tudo vira um infinito de instinto e sensações. Frio, calor, sede, barulho, cheiros, raiva, defesa, ataque, fuga. Qualquer coisa que não esteja entre estas coisas vira um emaranhado de borrões indistintos, e nós ficamos temporariamente incapazes de pensar; a ação e a emoção predominam sobre todas as outras coisas. O raciocínio coerente se esvai, dando lugar à fera que espreita o tempo todo por baixo da superfície civilizada, querendo satisfazer suas necessidades, até conseguir satisfazê-las.

Naquela circunstância não foi um sentimento conhecido e comum que me tirou o controle. Foi algo com o qual eu não estava acostumado a lidar, e que vinha tentando negar sistematicamente nos últimos meses, desde que os momentos a sós com Bella tinham se tornado uma constante: o desejo por ela. Desde que eu a conhecera e descobrira que ela correspondia aos meus sentimentos que eu lutava o tempo inteiro contra a vontade de tocá-la, de sentir meus lábios sobre sua pele. Mas com o passar do tempo, quando eu finalmente aceitara sua presença em minha vida e passara a procurar, aceitar, não temer seu toque, aquilo já não era suficiente para saciar a vontade de tê-la inteiramente. Era sempre com muito esforço que eu me afastava, sempre com uma dor física quase insuportável. Nesses momentos eu tinha medo da reação do meu corpo, que agia de formas inesperadas. Ela sofria muito com aquelas rejeições, mas eu não podia me deixar levar, simplesmente não confiava em mim o suficiente.

Já tinha sido bastante difícil segurar todos os impulsos que haviam me assolado naquela noite, quando eu tomava a maior parte das iniciativas, tentando manter a situação sob controle minimamente, e nisso sua timidez me ajudava. Porém quando ela assumiu o controle eu pude apenas me deixar levar pelo seu toque, e torcer para que eu fosse mesmo merecedor de toda aquela confiança. Não imaginei que ela fosse tão longe; quando começou a me provocar, a me tocar de forma tão entregue, meu corpo reagiu sozinho como sempre, e o pensamento começou a se nublar.

Confesso que tentei resistir um pouco, porém os segundos iam se passando, e a intensidade do toque ia me levando cada vez mais para longe de tudo que não era ela... E todas as proteções de minha mente caíram, todas as precauções, hesitações. Quando dei por mim estava dentro dela, sentindo seu corpo ao redor do meu, me aceitando, me enchendo de calor em todas as partes, me pressionando. E ouvi o eco de um gemido de dor. Foi apenas por isso que consegui parar, porque meu corpo queria continuar se movendo dentro dela, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, até que eu explodisse em sensações, calor e prazer. Tudo era desconhecido, eu não sabia como aquilo funcionava em meu organismo, só o que eu sabia era que tinha uma vontade não saciada de esquecer resto do mundo e me afundar na mulher que era minha. Não importava quantas vezes eu ouvira falar sobre aquilo, ou lera nos pensamentos alheios. Nada tinha me preparado para aquela sensação de abandono pleno em meu corpo e em minha mente.

Sem perceber eu havia enfim quebrado a última barreira, e quando compreendi o que havia acontecido a princípio não soube o que fazer. Fiquei estático, imóvel, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, e como, sem conseguir me lembrar. Senti que as preocupações e culpas ameaçavam voltar com toda a força, e lutei contra elas; ela queria, eu queria, e eu sabia que ela queria que eu vivesse aquele momento com a mente e o coração inteiros e não parcialmente, cheios de hesitações. Empurrei as racionalizações para longe com mais um movimento firme do meu corpo contra o dela, e pela primeira vez pude me deliciar de forma consciente com as sensações que aquele momento me proporcionava. Era tudo tão novo que não sabia descrever com palavras. Mas era como a maré subindo; onda, fluxo e refluxo, sempre inundado de calor; a cada ir e voltar subindo mais longe, chegando mais perto de algo ainda indefinido, mas sentindo que o algo aumentava a cada retorno, a cada onda, numa espiral crescente de agonia e de prazer. Senti o cheiro sempre avassalador de seu sangue, mas ele não causou em mim o efeito que eu temia. De alguma forma o desejo superava a sede, e eu só conseguia continuar o que estava fazendo, invadindo seu corpo repetidas vezes, como se estivesse marcando minha presença dentro dela, tornando-a realmente minha.

Entrelacei minhas mãos nas dela, segurando-a firme contra a cama, e experimentei mudar um pouco o peso e a forma com que eu me movia; testando os movimentos com cuidado para não machucá-la. Ela se ajustou a mim prontamente, apertando minhas mãos com força. Eu ainda estava envergonhado pela minha falta de controle, e por ter perdido aquele momento inicial mergulhado em desejo, e prolonguei aquele primeiro reconhecimento dela, ouvindo o ritmo de seu coração, de sua respiração, sentindo as mudanças no seu cheiro, que se misturava com o meu.

Depois de alguns momentos imerso em meus pensamentos e descobertas, procurei seus olhos. E encontrei coisas que nunca havia visto antes. Como se ela tivesse envelhecido, amadurecido apenas naquele contato, naquela invasão. Agora ela era minha mulher, e se sentia assim. O sentimento de pertencer a alguém plenamente a transformara de alguma forma que eu não compreendia, e talvez esse fosse um mistério reservado apenas às mulheres, do qual até então eu nunca fizera parte, e talvez nunca compreendesse plenamente. Ela gemeu baixo enquanto eu explorava devagar as melhores formas de me encaixar nela, alternando velocidade, força, ritmo, e eu senti uma explosão em meu peito, uma alegria misturada com paixão que beirava a insanidade. Ela era minha, completamente. Era minha companheira, viajava comigo naquela loucura, e estávamos ambos inteiros, até agora. Muito melhor do que eu previra. Depois de saciar a curiosidade inicial – e eu ficava olhando para ela, prestando atenção em suas reações, e ela ainda conseguia ficar ruborizada – comecei a misturar estímulos, sem me separar dela, com os lábios e as mãos passeando por todo o seu corpo, por todos os pontos sensíveis, e rapidamente os gemidos baixos se tornaram altos, e em alguns momentos gritos de surpresa, quando eu fazia algo de inesperado. Eu me guiava por seus gemidos e suas respostas, as batidas do coração, o ritmo da respiração, e ia navegando num mar estranho e desconhecido, sem uma direção única a seguir, flutuando ao sabor das ondas, me deixando levar pela maré. Percebi que em alguns momentos ela parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, e depois mudava de idéia. Eu ficava mordido de curiosidade, triplamente mortificado por não conseguir acessar seus pensamentos, porém não tinha coragem de quebrar o encanto do momento com perguntas ou palavras. Palavras eram desnecessárias. Meu corpo dizia tudo, e o dela respondia, numa dança lenta, hipnótica, antiga como o mundo. Aqui ela não era nem um pouco desajeitada; era uma amante habilidosa e natural. Eu percebia isso pela forma com que ela se abandonava ao instinto, sem cálculos, sem complicações, uma vez superada a maior parte da vergonha.

Quando percebia que ela estava excitada demais eu diminuía os movimentos até parar, deixando que ela se controlasse. Os protestos que ela fazia quando eu parava só aumentavam meu desejo de prolongar tudo, sabendo que quando ela atingisse o clímax novamente ele viria com muito mais força. Tentei ajustar o ritmo dela ao meu, conduzindo com paciência seu corpo em chamas, mas era difícil; ela se abandonava com mais ímpeto, e às vezes eu tinha que chamá-la em voz baixa, acalmá-la, trazê-la de volta ao meu ritmo.

"Comigo, Bella, não contra mim", sussurrei em seu ouvido quando ela se moveu freneticamente contra meu corpo para alcançar a satisfação que eu estava lhe negando. Ela ofegou e abriu os olhos, mostrando mais uma vez aquela coloração escura que denunciava a extensão de seu desejo. Ela me abraçou com força e retribuí o abraço, ao mesmo tempo em que separava meu corpo do dela, e a virava de costas para mim, de lado, para mais uma vez preenchê-la, e retomar a exploração.

Não sei como consegui prolongar aquilo por tantas vezes; sabia que era uma tortura para ela, bem como para mim, mas o controle vinha fácil nos momentos em que ela beirava o êxtase, e se esvaía nas horas em que eu me aproximava. Nessas horas eu me esquecia quem era, e existia apenas o meu corpo entrando e saindo do dela, seu cheiro, seu hálito, seu sabor, sua pele contra a minha, o calor que dela emanava continuamente, apagando o frio do meu corpo. Algumas vezes, quando eu voltava desses estados de ausência, tinha que me certificar de que não a havia mordido ou machucado sem perceber, e ela estava sempre inteira, linda, com a expressão transtornada de prazer, os olhos fechados, como se estivesse também em outro mundo secreto, os lábios inchados pelas mordidas que eu lhe dava. Fui adquirindo confiança, e me deixando levar por mais vezes, permitindo que o caçador que eu era se revelasse. Minha natureza não precisava mais ser negada, eu estava fazendo exatamente o que meu instinto exigia. A expressão "brincar com a comida" passou rapidamente pela minha mente, me provocando um sorriso involuntário. Não deixava de ser uma forma de ver a situação, por menos romântico que fosse. E de certa forma era uma caçada, mas o objetivo final não era alimento e não precisava terminar em morte.

Perdi a noção do tempo e de tudo que fiz enquanto ia aprendendo com ela o que era a satisfação que eu tanto buscara. Só sei que nos deixamos levar pela vontade dos corpos, provando, descobrindo novas formas de encaixe, novas sensações. Por mais duas vezes eu me aproximei do descontrole, quando cheguei muito próximo do êxtase, e na terceira vez tudo se apagou, quando a onda enfim chegou ao limite mais rápido do que eu previa e quebrou numa nuvem de espasmos do meu corpo sobre o dela, e eu me senti esvaziar, rápido e devagar, pulsando, até que eu não era mais Edward Cullen, eu era apenas um ponto suspenso num mar feito do cheiro e do calor dela. Eu estava vivo novamente. Não havia mais frio, nem poderes sobrenaturais, nem sede de sangue. Eu não era mais o predador, eu apenas existia, simplesmente, e era feito inteiramente de eletricidade. Eu não sabia como ela estava, se tinha chegado ao mesmo ponto junto comigo, se estava inteira ou em pedaços devido à força de meu abraço, de minhas mãos apertando suas costas, seus braços, mas também não conseguia pensar. Havia apenas o bem-estar. Pela primeira vez desde que me tornara um vampiro eu apaguei tudo. Minha mente não existia. A inconsciência se abateu sobre mim, e se eu tivesse um coração batendo acredito que ele pararia por alguns instantes, enquanto tudo estava suspenso. Depois houve apenas paz.

Voltei um pouco assustado, como quem acorda de um sono leve, as percepções voltando todas ao mesmo tempo, pouca luz, as velas derretidas nos candelabros, algumas já apagadas, o cheiro intoxicante de suor e sexo que vinha de Bella, os barulhos da noite, o calor do ar da ilha, o calor do corpo dela, os lençóis um pouco úmidos embaixo do meu corpo, as pontas dos meus dedos formigando, o pulsar estável de seu coração, a respiração rítmica e tranquila. Ela estava me olhando, serena, os olhos novamente cor de chocolate, com a expressão um pouco cansada. Ela ergueu a mão em um movimento suave e passou pela minha testa, e sorriu levemente. Quando ela falou, sua voz traía a exaustão, mas o sorriso em seu rosto apagava todo o resto.

"E você querendo me negar isso tudo...?" Havia brincadeira e provocação na voz, e um pouco de censura.

Abracei-a de leve, colocando seu rosto em meu peito, aninhando o corpo dela junto ao meu.

"Bella... Você sabe que eu não podia ter certeza. Não vamos começar com isso de novo."

"Desculpe, Edward." Notei o tom constrangido de sua voz e a apertei com mais força. "Era uma espécie de brincadeira."

"Eu sei, meu amor. Mas você realmente não devia brincar tanto com essas coisas assim." Não consegui evitar o escorregar de minha mão por suas costas. Na verdade eu não queria evitar, mas queria dar tempo para ela se recuperar de tantas coisas. Ela se contraiu toda sob meu toque.

"Alguma coisa errada?" Virei seu rosto para mim, procurando um sinal de algo errado. Já estava começando a ficar tenso novamente.

Ela ficou vermelha. Muito vermelha. De novo. Não entendi muito bem o porquê. Ela estava envergonhada do que havíamos feito, ainda? De quantas maneiras ela ainda conseguiria me surpreender?

"Não, nada errado... É que..." A vermelhidão conseguiu se intensificar ainda mais. "Você parou e eu ainda não tinha... Você me fez perder o ritmo e eu..." Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, mordendo o lábio, lindamente envergonhada, os olhos baixos.

"Por isso que você reagiu assim quando eu toquei suas costas?" Eu ia descobrindo como o corpo dela funcionava, maravilhado.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Eu fiz com que ela virasse na cama, deixando as costas ao meu alcance. Percebi a tensão dos músculos quando a toquei, mesmo de leve. Um sorriso veio involuntariamente a meus lábios. Então ela ainda estava com milhares de estímulos agindo sobre seu corpo, condensados. Eu não conseguiria dizer, pela calma que emanava dela. Acariciei suas costas com a ponta dos dedos, começando no centro e subindo até a nuca, por sob o cabelo desalinhado.

Agora que eu estava mais controlado, era maravilhoso poder observar as reações instantâneas que meu toque causava nela inteira, cada músculo que se contraía, cada arrepio na pele. Desci com os dedos, tocando-a de leve, despertando novamente seu corpo, e sentindo que o meu respondia da mesma forma. Fiquei surpreso com a facilidade com que o desejo renascia e tive certeza que eu nunca me cansaria dela. Quando ela estava mais uma vez ardendo, me deitei de costas e puxei seu corpo sobre o meu, me encaixando dentro dela num movimento súbito e inesperado. Minha boca estava sobre a dela, e abafou um gemido alto, ao mesmo tempo em que ela buscava ar. Gostei do acesso que tinha ao seu corpo, e aproveitei o melhor que pude, provocando, tocando, buscando dar a ela a mesma satisfação que eu atingira antes.

Dessa vez não prolonguei os movimentos, atingindo um crescendo rápido e sustentado, sempre guiado por suas respostas às minhas iniciativas. Em um determinado momento, no entanto, não consegui continuar, e parei novamente. Estava curioso. Queria descobrir o que ela queria, seguir o ritmo dela e não o meu. Fiquei imóvel sob seu corpo, e ela gemeu novamente em frustração. Senti seus punhos se baterem contra meu peito sólido, depois ela me abraçou forte, e começou a se mover contra mim, primeiro de forma hesitante, depois com mais desenvoltura, retomando o ritmo que eu havia desfeito, porém de forma mais errática, irregular, como se obedecesse a algum comando invisível que regulava sua velocidade, seu tempo. Em meus pensamentos seu ritmo virava uma melodia deliciosa e irreproduzível. Quando senti que ela estava à beira do êxtase, segurei seu corpo mais uma vez, parando seus movimentos. Ela deixou escapar entre os dentes um gemido baixo de protesto, mas antes que ela pudesse reagir eu girei o corpo, imprensando o dela sob o meu mais uma vez, e acelerei o ritmo, sentindo que eu também estava mais perto de explodir novamente do que havia percebido.

Coordenei meus movimentos com os dela, e em poucos segundos estávamos ambos ofegando, eu escutava sua pulsação subindo cada vez mais rápido, e seu corpo se contraindo. Já estava familiarizado com os prenúncios que seu corpo mostrava, e dessa vez não parei mais. Ela gemeu cada vez mais rápido contra meu pescoço, e eu senti, no momento que ela alcançou o ponto mais alto, seu coração perder uma batida. Depois disso ela era pura pulsação ao meu redor, me apertando, e eu quase conseguia sentir a eletricidade correr por seu corpo e chegar ao meu. Minha própria consciência estava oscilando, e antes que tudo se apagasse mais uma vez – e o prazer dela sempre alimentava o meu duplamente – eu chamei seu nome. Ela abriu os olhos, e pude ver o momento de abandono total que ela atingira, um pouco antes de eu afundar mais uma vez no escuro de seu corpo, e de sua imensidão.

Capítulo 10 - Labirinto: Bella e Edward

"Did you ever think of me  
As your best friend  
Did I ever think of you  
I'm not complaining

I never tried to feel  
I never tried to feel  
This vibration  
I never tried to reach  
I never tried to reach  
Your eden."

Eden - Hooverphonic (entre outros tantos que gravaram essa música)

Bella

Acordei algumas vezes naquela noite, ou seria consegui dormir algumas vezes naquela noite? Os sonhos vinham rapidamente, com o sono ainda leve, sempre com ele, sempre com seu corpo, sempre com as sensações que eu estava descobrindo devagar. Se eu pudesse ficar vermelha em sonhos, com certeza ficaria, e talvez tivesse ficado na vida real, e talvez ele estivesse vendo, porque nos meus sonhos eu não tinha reservas, e me abandonava em seus braços sem uma gota de timidez. Mas acordei algumas vezes naquela noite, sempre para sentir que nós estávamos novamente em chamas, seu corpo sempre pronto contra o meu, que por sua vez sempre o recebia sem reservas, e igualmente disposto. Eu não me cansava de estar com ele daquela forma, e ele não parecia cansado tampouco. Algumas vezes eu não sabia dizer se era sonho ou realidade, ou ambas as coisas. Sei apenas que parecíamos nos esforçar para matar toda a sede que tínhamos um do outro há tantos meses, como se o amanhecer pudesse trazer algo diferente, uma outra realidade que pudesse negar o que estava acontecendo. A noite conspirava a nosso favor, fazia a magia daquele momento se estender, perdurar. A noite abrigava aquele amor errado e certo, aquele atentado à racionalidade. A noite nos pertencia.

Em alguns momentos eu percebia tudo nitidamente. Os olhos haviam se acostumado à escuridão, e a lua descera até perto do mar, e entrava pela janela, deixando tudo branco. As velas já haviam se apagado há muito tempo, mas eu não sentia frio; meu corpo estava um pouco entorpecido pelo prazer, incapaz de sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele, seus lábios, mãos, dedos, pele. Eu mergulhava o olhar no dele, e subíamos mais uma vez aquele caminho em espiral que nos levava até o céu. E quando voltávamos para a terra começávamos tudo de novo.

Em outros momentos as coisas ficavam embaçadas, geralmente quando ele me arrancava do sono com delicadeza, sempre doce, sempre gentil - a princípio. Com o passar dos minutos ele ia se tornando mais selvagem, mais intenso, e eu comecei a ficar à vontade com o predador que ele era, sabendo que eu podia ser sua presa eternamente, voluntariamente, e talvez aquilo o saciasse. E percebi, em um determinado momento, que eu não queria mais me tornar um vampiro; eu queria permanecer exatamente daquele jeito, sendo o calor que ele não podia mais encontrar de outras formas a não ser no sangue, vendo sua expressão transtornada de prazer e alegria.

Não havia vida para mim longe de Edward. Eu aprendera isso na carne, em um tempo que agora parecia distante demais para ter algum significado. O agora era muito diferente. E eu queria prolongar aquilo enquanto eu pudesse. Meu corpo estava cansado, dolorido, eu teria algumas marcas pela manhã, sentira momentos curtos de dor, mas tudo aquilo virava nada quando comparado com o tudo que tínhamos alcançado naquela noite.

Foi com essa certeza e determinação que adormeci, já ouvindo alguns pássaros ao longe, anunciando a chegada iminente do sol. Ainda estava tudo escuro, mas eu podia sentir a mudança no ar, meu corpo estava muito consciente de tudo. Ele despertara, enfim. Antes de adormecer, pude ouvir que Edward sussurrava minha música baixinho, acariciando meus cabelos, e me mandando dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Battersea how it is  
It's over, forget  
Memories full of chocolate  
I've got to get over it, forget  
Your world is different than mine  
I've got to get over

I've got to forget"

Battersea - Hooverphonic

Edward

Quando o sol nasceu eu estava do lado de fora da casa, olhando o mar. Bella estava profundamente adormecida, o coração batendo devagar, no ritmo da respiração suave. Tudo ao meu redor saía lentamente de seu estado letárgico. O barulho das pequenas ondas exercia um efeito calmante sobre minha mente, e eu me esforçava para não ceder à agitação que tomava conta de mim. Havia coisas que eu precisava encarar, mas não precisava ser agora. Agora tudo que eu queria era aproveitar o resto da noite que ia embora, antes de voltar a ser o Edward que eu aprendera a ser ao longo dos anos.

Entrei no mar lentamente, deixando a água envolver meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que lavava de mim o cheiro de Isabella Cullen. Aquilo me causou alívio e dor ao mesmo tempo. Era um alívio poder respirar de novo sem reservas, sem restrições, sem tanta sede. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que a água carregava seu cheiro com ela, eu já pensava em voltar para a cama e me deitar ao lado dela, e vigiar seu sono, e tocá-la. Era um vício impossível de resistir por muito tempo. Olhei para o passado, em como havia sido no início de nosso relacionamento, em como eu não conseguia passar muito tempo longe dela, longe do pensamento nela. Agora era muito pior.

Mergulhei na água quente e nadei por um longo tempo, ainda me recusando a encarar as coisas que eu precisava encarar. Naquele momento eu não queria pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido. Aquilo ia me destruir lentamente se eu não tomasse cuidado: culpa, remorso, eu não sabia como lidar com esses sentimentos que eram já antigos, mas agora renovados. Porque era _ela_ que estava em jogo ali. Quando voltei me sentei um pouco na areia, deixando os raios ainda fracos do sol banharem minha pele, eu me via cintilar fracamente, pálido. Não conseguia ouvir um único pensamento humano por perto. Eu estava completamente sozinho com Bella. E eu..

Balancei a cabeça, deixando as lembranças voltarem mais um vez à superfície, escolhendo com calma a ordem e a intensidade do retorno. Eu precisava compreender o que havia acontecido antes de descer ao inferno novamente. Antes que a necessidade irracional de me afastar dela mais uma vez me dominasse e eu fugisse sem olhar para trás. Eu não a merecia. Não merecia aquela entrega, não havia merecido aquela noite. Ela não podia confiar em mim. Nem eu.

Não me lembro exatamente como aconteceu, só me lembro de estar alternando estados de consciência e inconsciência – e essa era a primeira vez que aquilo me acontecia dessa forma. Eu não dormia, não sonhava, mas a experiência física com ela havia aberto para mim novos estados de consciência. Tanto uma consciência mais exacerbada como algo próximo da inconsciência. E foi num desses estados que me aproximei dela mais uma vez enquanto ela dormia, meu corpo queimando de sede e aflição, incapaz de se saciar, com a vontade cada vez maior de tê-la de novo. Eu abracei seu corpo com o meu, ela estava deitada de costas para mim, profundamente adormecida. O cheiro que vinha dela me queimava lentamente a garganta, o estômago, os olhos, tudo ardia. Entendi naquele momento que enquanto Bella estivesse viva eu sempre teria que conviver com a sede. E que quanto mais tempo eu ficasse com ela daquela forma tão próxima, mais difícil seria de lidar com ela. Eu estivera errado em achar que poderia me acostumar. A sede e o amor andavam de mãos dadas. Eram indissociáveis. Ambos eram parte de mim; eu era instinto, razão, emoção e não podia negar minha essência. Olhei impotente enquanto me aproximava de seu pescoço macio em câmera lenta, meio hesitante, meio incapaz de parar. Eu a queria com o corpo, com a alma, mas eu queria mais, como uma mariposa eternamente arrastada para a luz, contra sua vontade. Minha boca estava seca, mas o veneno começou a escorrer lentamente das presas, enquanto eu me colava a ela, hipnotizado. Meus olhos perceberam uma artéria pulsando no pescoço, e aproximei meu rosto do local, deitando minha cabeça próxima a seu ombro. Ela se mexeu durante o sono, gemendo. O som não me incomodou nem foi suficiente para me tirar do transe. Eu queria provar seu sangue novamente.

Foi fácil romper a pele do ombro com delicadeza com uma mordida leve, com cuidado, para não contaminar seu organismo. O sangue brotou em pequenas gotas, e eu inspirei profundamente, sentindo o perfume contra o qual eu lutara infinitas vezes me invadindo com a força de um sol. O que eu estava fazendo? Milhões de vozes gritaram dentro de minha mente, mas eu as ignorei, e toquei as gotas com a língua, a princípio gentilmente. Ela se mexeu mais uma vez, e gemeu meu nome. Que sensação ela teria? Mas ela não podia acordar. O que eu estava fazendo? Porque eu tinha concordado com aquilo? Bella despertara tudo aquilo que eu refreava em mim. Tudo.

Com ela eu me tornava completo.

O que aconteceu depois está envolto em uma névoa avermelhada. Não tentei forçar as memórias a voltarem; sei apenas que depois de um tempo bebendo dela vagarosamente eu me vi mais uma vez dentro dela, com as duas coisas acontecendo simultaneamente. O fluxo de sangue cessou, e a ferida mal aparecia em sua pele. Eu não senti a necessidade atroz de continuar como da outra vez, em que havia tomado uma quantidade ainda maior de seu sangue contaminado. Desta vez seu sabor era puro, rico e matizado por todas as mudanças que eu havia causado nela. Nem de longe parecido com o que eu imaginava, porque era infinitamente melhor, mais saboroso, mais intenso... E ela havia me preenchido. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queimava de raiva por mim mesmo, de angústia, de apreensão... Aquele tinha sido o momento mais belo de toda a minha existência.

O problema não foi exatamente o fato de eu não ter conseguido me controlar o suficiente para evitar o que tinha feito. O problema era que não havia acontecido de verdade. Eu havia sonhado. Só percebi isso quando as coisas voltaram ao foco e eu percebi que sequer havia tocado em Bella enquanto todas essas coisas aconteciam apenas em minha mente. Fiquei horrorizado quando descobri. Não podia distinguir de maneira alguma o que era real do que era imaginário. E se isso tinha acontecido por causa da libertação que havia sido aquela noite, ela jamais poderia se repetir. Eu não podia me permitir. Talvez o desejo de beber seu sangue falasse mais forte e eu acordasse com ela morta em meus braços. E minha vida perderia _todo_ o sentido.

Eu não era confiável.

Deixei os sentimentos me queimarem enquanto o sol subia. Enquanto eu lutava pacientemente contra a raiva e a culpa. No final, venci a batalha, por muito pouco. Resolvi que merecia aquilo. Que tudo tinha dado certo. E que eu não permitiria que ela soubesse. E que eu não me permitiria nunca mais tocá-la daquela forma enquanto não fosse seguro. Enquanto ela fosse tão frágil. Eu nunca mais a colocaria em risco de novo.

Sim, eu podia fazer isso.

O sol estava mais alto. O coração e a respiração de Bella começaram a sair do padrão lento, e a acelerar levemente, o que significava que ela ia acordar em breve. Voltei para a casa, tomei um banho, e me deitei novamente ao lado dela. Tentei evitar olhá-la por enquanto. Isso só tornaria mais difícil sustentar minha decisão. Ela não precisava saber o porque, mas com certeza iria exigir uma resposta que fosse razoavelmente aceitável. Eu percebera mais cedo que ela estava com alguns hematomas, nada muito grave, levando em consideração a noite que tivemos. Mas isso precisaria servir.E eu precisaria de toda a minha determinação para não tomá-la de novo. Por quanto tempo eu conseguiria resistir a ela? Não sabia.

A despeito de toda a emoção que sentia, o frio na barriga que me assolou ao pensar que eu em breve precisaria enfrentar sua fúria – justificada – e dos resquícios de culpa, eu não pude impedir um sorriso lento de se instalar em meu rosto. Aquele seria o primeiro dia do resto de minha vida com ela. E ela era Bella, afinal de contas. Eu conseguira tudo o que queria.

E eu sabia que cada dia seria mais um dia de descobertas. Eternamente.

(Fim)


End file.
